Beers on the Beach
by Rysky
Summary: BK201 Star has returned, and Izanami is prosumed dead. 2 days after everything happened, some friends gather on the beach to enjoy the nice day and decide what comes next. HeixYin and Jo  Burst Angel xOC. Oneshot.


A/N I don't known Darker than black. This is a one shot of an idea for a cutscene after the ending of the second season.

Character Bio

Jo- From burst angel. Is a contractor. Her power is to create fire or other forms of combustion. Her payment is ingesting hot sauce. She followed Shion into the core of hell's gate.

Andre- From my burst angel story Future of the Past. After my story happens. His power is to manipulate shadows, turning them into spikes, platforms, etc. And can even travel through them with others. His payment is he has to snap before he uses them (Real pain in the ass huh.)

They know Yin and Hei from back in the day, but haven't been in contact since before the happenings of the show. They also knew Pai and Amber (I don't know, they met during heavens war or something, use your head because I wanna get this done in like 10 minutes.)

Andre and Jo left Bailan after the council tried to have them killed. They killed the council and all their guards and have been free-lance ever since.

AND START

Tahiti

2 days after Izanami was presumed dead and BK201's start returned

"Damn it!" Andre's lighter wasn't working again.

"You know smoking is bad for your health." Yin looked over at him in her chair over the top of her sunglasses.

"Says the girl who sold them to me." Andre shot a dirty look over at her.

"Sorry, it was just business." Yin pushed her sunglasses back up and leaned back in her chair on the beach.

"You know she's right. What'll you do if you get cancer?" Hei was sitting to Yin's Left sipping on a bottle of beer.

"I think the way things have gone, cancer is the least of my problem. Jo, can you give me a light?" he looked over at the silver-haired women on his right.

"Not worth the payment." She muttered as she sat there, soaking in the rays on that particularly sunny day at the beach.

"Fine." He looked to Jo's right at Hei. "Can you give me a light, and if you blow it up I'm gonna toss your ass in the ocean."

"Why should I?" Hei didn't even bother to look over at Andre.

"Because I pulled your ass out of Tokyo before we all blew up and brought you here!" Andre was getting quite defensive.

"You mean you hid in the shadows like a coward and then drug us along on your little vacation." Jo added from her chair.

"Coward? How can you say that? I saved all three of you from certain death and took you to a top secret hideout. How is that being a coward?"

Yin decided to step in. "Top secret? You took us to a resort in Tahiti. How is that top secret?"

Andre was ready for that one. "Simple. It's April. We look like a few college kids here on spring break. It's a full proof plan." He was proud of his decision.

"Ok, ok." Hei stepped in. "We should give credit where credit is due. You did save us from getting our souls sucked out. You did use the power of hell's gate to return Yin to her old self, and your powers are perfect for running away."

Andre leaned back in his chair. "I knew I should have left you in Tokyo."

"I'm kidding." Hei chuckled back as he arced a current lighting the cigarette.

"Damn straight." Andre closed his eyes and enjoyed his cigarette.

"So how long do you think we can stay here?" the expression on Hei's face turned to a more serious one as he got down to business.

"Who cares? Let's just live for now. We have the sun, the sand, the ocean, great booze, the two best babes any guys could ask for, and most importantly, enough cigarettes to last till December." Andre was non chelate with his reply.

"What about when they find us. This isn't going to end." Yin was concerned also.

"Then we'll just kick their asses and move on to the next place. They'll get the hint soon enough. "Andre didn't even bother to sit up.

"What hint?" Jo asked looking down at him slumped in his chair.

"The one that we just wanna be left alone by all." Andre flicked his sunglasses up.

"My, how very un-contractor of you." Hei said in a comical tone and they all shared a laugh.

"Like I've said since the beginning." He took a puff of his cigarette and cracked open a beer." The most rational thing I can think of is being irrational."

"I can drink to that." Jo said as she and Yin held up their margaritas and the 4 shared a toast as they enjoyed the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
